Computerized image analysis of MRIs has proved to be a valid method of assessing volume in vivo of selected brain structures The use of one such system (LOATS) enables one to determine the size of such structures as frontal lobe, temporal lobe, caudate, thalamus, and corpus callosum in various coronal and sagittal plains through the use of an edge finding function. In addition, gray matter can be distinguished from white matter and the ventricular system size can be delineated. These measurements can, in turn, be correlated with performance on various neuropsychological measures including Verbal IQ, Performance IQ, Wechsler Memory Scale MQ and Halstead-Reitan average impairment rating. Volumetric reductions in specific brain areas may, in fact, be associated with focal neuropsychological deficits.